Hanging By A Moment, Somewhere Only We Know
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Three Parts, focusing on the different situations of the characters. Zero is in love with a vampire, a male vampire, and thinks that his feelings wont be returned. Will there be a happy ending? Rated M for the last chapter. Review please!
1. Zero

_Disclaimer: I own nothing about Vampire Knight, nor the song lyrics._

**Hanging By A Moment, Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter One - Zero**

Silver hair fanned out on the tree below him, the lilac eyes closed in contentment. Kiryuu Zero, vampire hunter, ex-human, level D vampire, Day Class Perfect, and adopted son of the Chairman, was asleep, dreaming in and under the giant oak tree that was shading him, hiding him from the prying gazes of others. He had climbed the giant, green leafy tree as soon as his duties had finished, and was now nestled into a fork in the strong, brown trunks, high above the ground.

It was here, and only here, that he could stop pretending. Pretending that he was something more then a level D, falling into the grip of madness that was getting harder to fight, and pretending to hate a certain vampire in the Night Class. It was also here that he could pretend that the one he loved wanted and loved him back.

The sun had long since set, and the darkness had taken over, the moon and the stars only just coming out from hiding. But the hunter was oblivious to everything, deeply asleep with his headphones in. Though the teen was asleep, he was still reacting to the lyrics and music in his dreams.

ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero 

_**I walked across an empty land,  
**__**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,  
**__**I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
**__**Sat by the river and it made me complete.**_

He knew that his feelings would be rejected. Seriously, why would a higher level vampire want to be with a level D willingly, unless it was for sex, or for blood letting? But Zero couldn't stop the images, the feelings, or the thoughts that were connected to that particular vampire. He didn't want to be with anyone else. Only him. The hunter knew that he wasn't interested in looks or gender; for him, he looked on the inside, what made the person. And he had fallen in love with a vampire, a male. He wasn't worried though.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
**__**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
**__**I'm tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

Zero knew that the simple days had gone, the days before he was a vampire, back when he still had his family – his parents, his twin. But all that had changed now, and nothing was simple. The silverette knew his adoptive father Kaien Cross loved him, and was loved by his adoptive sister Yuuki, but he felt like he was missing half of himself because of Ichiru. There would always be a hole in his heart, the hole that Ichiru had tore that night. He knew, that despite how many years he lived, how old his heart was, the hole would always remain; a place only his twin could fill.

_**I came across a fallen tree,  
**__**I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
**__**Is this the place we used to love?  
**__**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

The ex-human had dreamed of the very place he was sleeping at least a hundred times, all of those dreams involving the one of his affections. That was how he knew it was a dream. But when he had actually found the place, he had been shocked, not realizing that it was real. And so, he came here every chance he got, and waited.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
**__**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
**__**I'm tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

Every time he had had the dream, he had woken up minutes after being kissed, and after exclaiming his feelings. It was he same each time, and lately, he had been avoiding sleep, not wanting to deal with the fact that the other vampire pushed him away almost immediately after he confessed. Though it was just a dream, it made Zero feel worthless, and like he was unable to be loved by anyone. The fact that he was sleeping now, after five days, and hadn't yet had the dream was a good sign. The teen in the tree shifted a bit, moving into a slightly better position in the treetop, sighing as he once again fell motionless.

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go,  
**__**Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
**__**This could be the end of everything,  
**__**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
**__**Somewhere only we know.**_

All Zero wanted to do was talk to the other vampire. Wanted to be noticed, to be a part of his world for a moment. _Was that too much to ask?_ It killed him when, at change-over, all he received was a glare before the other looked away to ignore him. The hunter just wanted to please the other, to see him smile and be happy, carefree. He wanted to be the one to make the other vampire feel like that.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,  
**__**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

How would Zero confess to the other vampire if he did ever get the chance to be alone with him? How would the other male react? The silverette knew that it was common amongst vampires to have same-sex relationships, but how would this specific male react? The other knew he was beautiful, all of his fans proved that every day. But Zero was a hunter, and that would change things, yet again. _Why couldn't things just be easy? But would it really be worth anything if it was easy?_

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**_

Maybe Zero would feel better if he just confessed, and then he could let the other vampire do what he wanted with the information. Zero knew that he had nothing to lose; he lived alone, he practically had no friends other then Yuuki, he had no respect in the vampire community and he doubted that something would come out of it. So, would it be a good idea to get it off his chest? Maybe then the dreams would stop. But did the hunter really want that?

_**Oh, this could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know. **_

But if he confessed, would it be the end of everything? Even the glares that he got from the other vampire? He didn't think that he could handle that. Especially when the other was so dear to him. Maybe it would just be better to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself. It was, after all, what he was good at. He could keep pretending, keep hiding. But was that even healthy?

ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero 

The hunter didn't know what woke him. Maybe it was the music ending, the battery on the iPod finally dying. Maybe it was the sharp wind that went through his bones. Maybe it was the moonlight shinning through the leaves and hitting his face. He didn't know the exact cause... Only that he was awake.

Gently, he tugged the earphones out and tied them around the dead iPod, already missing the music. He had no idea what the time was, only that he had missed dinner, and stayed out way too late. He had probably already scared the Chairman to death. Just as he was wondering whether he should go and use the Chairman's kitchen to go and make himself something to eat, he smelt the pure, lovely scent of the one he loved.  
He could feel the pounding of his heart, and he knew that the other vampire could hear it too. All Zero wanted to do was get out of there suddenly. He quickly and quietly jumped from the tree, landing on his feet with the grace of a cat.

Suddenly, he froze. He could smell a female vampire as well_. Ah… So that's why they are out of class. _

Zero thought he heard his heart break, because he felt it stop beating for a moment, two, before it finally, painfully started to beat again. He felt cold, numb, as the reason clicked into him.

_I was… Too late… Once… More…_

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first part! The next part should be up soon, so keep a look-out. If you haven't heard the song that was mentioned, its "Somewhere Only We Know", by the artist Keane. I seriously think that you should listen to the song to get the mood of this chapter. Thanks again, May~


	2. Kain

**Hanging By A Moment, Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter Two – Kain **

A head of red hair lay against the desk, clearly not listening to the teacher as she droned on and on about something that he had no interest in. Since Kaname-sama hadn't yet told him off, he assumed that it was fine. He closed and eyes, and immediately, the image of the silver-haired hunter at the changeover came to mind. Kain Akatsuki, noble level B vampire, fire manipulator was day/night dreaming of Kiryuu Zero once again. He knew that he was in love with the level D, but he also knew that Zero would never accept him.

The hunter hated all vampires, especially purebloods. They reminded him of the night that he lost his family, which was why he hated Kaname-sama so much. Though he pretended to be just as mad as Ruka and Aidou over how the hunter treated their friend and master, he could honestly understand why Zero acted the way he did, and he didn't hold a grudge against him. Quickly, before anyone could notice, Kain pulled out a light silver iPod, and stuffed the headphones into his ears. Because of his hearing, he only needed it low to drown out every other noise. It was refreshingly beautiful. He fumbled with it for a moment before the song he was looking for came to the screen. Locking it, he placed it back in his jacket, and just listened to the music.

KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKain

_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth,  
**__**I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you.  
**__**I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto.  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move,  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

Akatsuki wished that he could stand beside the other vampire without scaring him away, without the world looking at them like it was wrong, like Zero was only just a level D. It wasn't true, Zero was so much more to him. But how would the younger vampire react if he ever found out? It something that Kain wanted the answer to, but was afraid to hear.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete,  
**__**I'll take your invitation, you take all of me.  
**__**I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto.  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move,  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

Would Zero ever actually feel the same? Or worse, would he think that the noble was playing a joke on him? Kain couldn't bear the thought. He loved the hunter so much, and he wanted, more then anything, for the silverette to love him back. But he didn't know how it would work, how the hunter would fall for him. Never had he cursed what he was, but he did now, knowing that Zero hated all of them. The other male had made that very clear to them all, even going as far as to hold Bloody Rose in their faces.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
**__**And I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you.  
**__**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find,  
**__**There's nothing in the world, that can change my mind.  
**__**There is nothing else.**_

To Akatsuki there was no one else to him but Zero. And he knew that it was stupid, but it wasn't to him. At night, he dreamt of nothing more then being in Zero's arms, holding tight as they both slept while the sun blazed overhead. He knew that it was probably impossible, but it didn't stop the image from being beautiful and it didn't stop Kain from wanting it to be a reality.

_**Desperate for changing, starving for truth,  
**__**I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you.  
**__**I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto.  
**__**I'm standing here until you make me move,  
**__**I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

The redhead closed his eyes, wishing once again for the truth, despite knowing that it would hurt him more than anything else would. He didn't know when he had fallen for the moody, stubborn, grumpy hunter, only that he had. And that he was okay with it. He had seen the other side of Zero, the side which was soft, fragile with emotion, and tender care. He had never been so jealous of Yuuki, the only one the silverette let see that side of him. Kain wanted it to be him, no one but him. He felt that the little girl didn't deserve, nor treasure what she was seeing from her 'brother'. But he would, if he ever got the chance. He just wanted to confess his feelings.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
**__**And I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you.  
**__**Just hanging by a moment here with you,  
**__**Just hanging by a moment,  
**__**Hanging by a moment, here with you.**_

But if he confessed, would it be the end of everything? Even the glares and the snarls that he got from the hunter? He didn't think that he could handle that. Especially when the silverette was so dear to him. Maybe it would just be better to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself. It was, after all, what he was good at. He could keep pretending, keep hiding. But was that even healthy?

KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKainKainKainKainKain KainKainKain

The teacher rang the bell, ending the class. It was almost dawn, and he knew that he was tired and needed to go back. He looked at Kaname, and waited for the permission to leave to go to his room before grabbing his books and walking out of the classroom. No doubt that his dear one would be in his dorm room, fast asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. He almost wished that he had more time, if only to stop at the window to look in at him.

It was then that he heard the even heartbeat and the faint music coming from just over the little rise, and with the slight breeze, he picked up the scent of Zero. He smiled, before letting it drop, listening to the heartbeat start to rise to tempo and the music stop, and he knew that the hunter was awake. And he also smelt Rima approaching him.

But even as Rima reached him, he heard Zero's heart falter, then skip a beat, then two altogether before finally starting again, before the scent of the level D was gone.

_I missed my chance… Yet again…_

_AN: Thank-you so much for your patience with this fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Hopefully the final chapter will be finished and uploaded soon. I'm so sorry that it took so long to write, a close family member of mine passed away, and I went to the funeral. I wasn't in the mood for writing. _


	3. Together, Finally

**Chapter Three – Together, Finally**

_**KAIN'S POV**_

It had been three days since Kain had seen or heard anything about the silverette hunter other then changeover. He deliberately went out during class time, hoping that Zero would be on patrol, but it was always Yuuki that sent him back to class.  
Changeover was heartbreaking. Zero wouldn't even glare at him, wouldn't even look at him. It killed Kain to see him like that – so depressed, so indifferent. And Kain had to use every effort he had in not going to the other male and just holding him. So he did what he did he did best; act.  
Acting around the hunter was hard. He always had his iPod on, and just listened to the calming music, ignoring everyone, including Aidou and Ruka, both of which who were worried about him. He focused on his schoolwork, on his homework, and tired his best not to think about the hunter. But every now and then, when there was nothing to occupy his time or mind, Zero would slip into his mind, and he would catch himself wondering what the younger vampire was doing. _Zero... Where are you? Are you alright?_

_**ZERO'S POV**_

Three days. Three lonely, long, painful days since he had sensed Kain and Rima together. Three days for his heart to bleed, for his eyes to leak, for his soul to die. Yuuki and the Chairman had been worried about him, but since he wasn't falling to level E, it didn't matter much. Once he told them that he was fine, they believed him, and then left him alone.  
All he wanted was Kain. But the other vampire was ignoring him, and so, he wore his mask, not even using the glare he had perfected, just the cold, indifferent face. But it didn't draw any attention from the orange haired male. _What else did I expect? _  
Changeover was finished; he now had an hour to himself before it was time to return to the dorms. Walking quickly, he headed to the large canteen before choosing a table and sitting by himself, not even bothering with the food. Pulling out his iPod, he was suddenly aware of someone occupying the seat before him.  
He looked up, and saw himself staring at a boy with piercing green eyes, paired with blonde hair so light that it looked like white. He couldn't remember the vampires' name.  
"Kiryuu Zero?"  
The perfect just looked at him, assessing. The boy was clearly in the Night Class. What the hell was this about? He nodded, and just waited, and then a brunette with blue eyes sat down beside him.  
"My name is Ichijo Tumaka, and this is Senri Shiki. We aren't here to cause any trouble, we are here for our friend Kain Akatsuki."  
Zero jolted, paying attention at once, ignoring all of the whispers and stares going on because of the two Night Class students, especially because they were sitting with him. His voice was strong and husky when he finally responded.  
"What happened to Kain?"  
The two vampires shot each other a look, and a smirk before turning back to the perfect. "Zero, we would like your help in something."  
"It wont be painful, and it wont cause anyone harm." This came from Shiki and Zero couldn't help but be interested.

ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZeroZero ZeroZeroZeroZero

Two days later, the silverette was hanging off the blonde in what made them look like they were a couple in love. _This is all to get Kain's attention. All for Kain. _Zero looked at Tumaka who was standing beside him, and blushed.  
"Zero…" The blonde purred. "He's coming. Its time. Get ready, and don't you dare fight me."  
He couldn't do anything but nod. He was leaning against his favorite tree, Tumaka pressed into him, and his arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist and neck, holding his close, while Tumaka was holding him around his waist, and was holding his leg up against his hip. They looked intimate.  
This was the plan. Shiki was going to collect Kain, saying that Tumaka was missing, and needed help finding him. And then, they would both find Zero and Tumaka kissing, and getting into one another. Zero couldn't help a shudder as the wind found the three undone buttons and the loose tie hanging down the front of his shirt.  
They both looked rumpled, like they had been making out for hours. Apparently, he and Kain were soul-mates, but the other male was too shy to do anything about it, so they were forcing his hand.  
The silence was only broken by their breathing, and their beating hearts. An then they heard Shiki.  
"Akatsuki, please, just a little longer. I'm really worried, and I really need to find Ichijo!"  
And before the hunter could say anything, Tumaka's lips were on his, and he gasped as he pulled the blonde closer, granting entrance to the exploring tongue. _All part of the act._ They pretended to be wrapped in each other, not hearing anything then the person they were with.

_**KAIN'S POV**_

"Akatsuki, please, just a little longer. I'm really worried, and I really need to find Ichijo!"  
I just sighed, and continued looking for Tumaka. Suddenly, he caught the scent of his friend, and motioned for Shiki to follow him. There was suddenly a loud and passionate moan, and both vampires stilled, both going pale.  
They walked through the trees, and stopped dead when they came to the clearing. Zero was wrapped around Tumaka, and they looked like they had been making out for ages. Three buttons undone, tie hanging loosely, clothes rumpled, hair sticking up all over the place. Tumaka was no better, and Kain could see clearly that the blonde had marked the silverette's neck with a hickey.  
"TUMAKA! How could you!?" The brunette couldn't control himself as he shouted at the VP, before running away the way they came. The pair broke apart, and Tumaka ran after Shiki, leaving Zero standing against the tree panting.  
Just looking at him, something in side the fire manipulator snapped, and he couldn't help the steady stream of words that broke out of him.  
"Kiryuu Zero, you have offended me greatly. As my mate, you should NOT be involved with any other person, and you should respect that. I love you, and you chose to run off with Tumaka Ichijo?! HOW DARE YOU!" But the redhead was suddenly cut off as Zero started to yell at him.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT! THIS WAS A SET-UP BECAUSE YOU WERE BLIND!" He watched as the hunter took a deep breath. "Tumaka and Shiki set this up, because they knew I was your mate, but you wouldn't do anything about it."  
Before he could stop himself, he was standing in front of the rumpled hunter. The wide lilac eyes held hurt and hope in them, and his lips were moist and pouted. "Kain, we chose this place, because it was somewhere that we both knew, and were familiar with."  
Kain sighed and ran a hair threw his hand. "Zero…" He couldn't control himself any longer as he bent down and placed and arm around the silverette, pulling him closer until there was just a sigh between their lips. "I love you, you big dummy."  
Before the hunter could reply, soft and firm lips were on his, kissing him, tasting him. He felt Kain begging for entrance, and he granted it, moaning when the muscle came into contact with his. Zero couldn't control his fingers as he gripped Kain's shirt and pulled him closer so that he was leaning against the tree with Kain pressed against him.

Moans and groans filled the air around them as shirts and ties were removed, as kisses were placed over necks and lips, as touches roamed over bodies, as tongues played with fingers and nipples.

Kain pushed two fingers into the silverette's entry, and Zero hissed at the pain that came through the pleasure, but soon enough was trying to impale himself on them. He cried out as the third finger was added, and the redhead waited a minutes before pulling his fingers out and pushing back in, continuing to stretch the younger vampire. With a groan, he removed his fingers. _He looks so beautiful, pressed against a tree, his hair mussed, neck and shoulders covered with MY markings, a mess because of me… I will never let him go. _  
Pulling away a little, Kain kissed Zero before pulling the younger male down so that he was leaning against the tree, the tip of Kain's erection against him, before he felt the pain. Hissing, he impaled himself on the cock below him, completing the process quickly.

Both of the males groaned as the felt the heat of the other, before Kain pulled out almost to the tip before snapping his hips forward. Zero let out a shrill cry, before meeting the thrusts halfway, adding more power.

Zero clenched around Kain, and the younger male couldn't hold back his completion, he cum coating their stomachs and chests. Watching Zero as he came, Kain snapped his hips again, thrusting forward until he felt his own blinding release. Stilling, Kain waited a moment before pulling out and lifting the other sated vampire until the both lay on the ground, the fire wielder making sure to keep the hunter warm.

_**ZERO'S POV**_

The ground was cold, but Kain's weight and warm on top of him was more than making up for it. He tried to catch his breath, and wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Zero… Your mine."  
Such possessiveness. But Zero only nodded, more than happy to agree. Hmm, Kain's. It was a rather nice thought, and the younger vampire couldn't help but snuggle into the warm body atop of his.  
"I know."

_**Fini.**_

**AN: Thank's to all of you who read this, and I'm so sorry that the ending was crap. My exams are almost here, and I'm completely freaking, especially when I will be starting my year 12 classes right after them… I have hardly any time, so I probably wont be updating anything but oneshots for a while… I'm sorry! I will be updating 'Beautiful Blood' before I disappear though, so keep an eye out. Review please! **


End file.
